darkamphitherefanfictionstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Clue Calamity! A Dark Plot?
'The twenty-eighth episode of Total Pokemon Island. The campers are given a treasure hunt in pairs based on riddles given to them by the hosts, but only one partner in the winning pair can receive immunity! One Pokemon teams up with an unlikely ally to receive help in eliminating a target of theirs, while another Pokemon surrenders immunity to protect another. Another Pokemon begins feeling guilt for their actions, and in the end, one Pokemon's clever manipulation of votes sends home an unexpected camper. ' Plot Clefairy is very happy with the way things have turned out so far; she leads the largest alliance left, backed up by her loyal boyfriend Oddish and her trusted friend Swinub. The only problem is their fourth alliance member Bellsprout, who has been snapping into extreme bursts of rage that were dangerous for their team. However, Bellsprout is Oddish's best friend, and Clefairy knows he would never betray him. She doesn't want to make Oddish work against his friend, but she knows she'd rather take Oddish to the finals than Bellsprout. In a confessional, Swinub privately agrees that Bellsprout is acting weird, wondering if he has a disease. Houndoom reveals that Cacturne informed Mew that Weavile cheated to eliminate Charmeleon, and Mew is making them record their votes on camera to prevent future cheating. Houndoom is happy, as this will prevent what he believes to be Weavile's only chances of staying in the game and finally send her home. Banette notes the rising tension, saying that Houndoom and Weavile are at each other's throats and he thinks Mewtwo is plotting his elimination, although he isn't going to let that happen so easily. Mew calls the campers to the center of camp and has them pair up for the challenge. Cacturne pairs with Banette, leaving a nervous Houndoom to be with Weavile when he assumes that Clefairy's gang will all pair up together. However, Clefairy has other plans and pairs with Weavile, leaving Oddish with Bellsprout and Houndoom with Swinub. Oddish is suspicious of Clefairy's actions, but she winks at him, signaling that it's under control. Mewtwo hauls out four chests and explains that they all have immunity in them, but to open the chests, they have to find all their keys, and to find all their keys, they have to follow the clues Mew and Mewtwo give them. Mewtwo shows them what their keys look like before Mew adds an additional rule: only one Pokemon on each team will have immunity! Banette is worried that Clefairy will let Weavile have immunity, while Cacturne is also suspicious of her but decides to give Banette his immunity in repayment for the time Banette saved him. Weavile hopes to ally with Clefairy and get herself the immunity and then eliminate Houndoom or Cacturne. Mewtwo gives the campers their first clues. Clefairy and Weavile's discusses "the land where the fort once stood," Swinub and Houndoom's involved "the primary victory of the sea," Bellsprout and Oddish's is in the "closest place to home," and Cacturne and Banette's is in "the room where two girls were killed." The campers split and begin searching. Bellsprout and Oddish search at the dock and campfire but turn up empty-handed. Bellsprout snaps at Oddish, telling him he'll strike him down, before Oddish realizes that home could mean home plate, as in the baseball diamond. Bellsprout is calmed down and the two go there to search. Clefairy can only think of the stages and baseball diamond for forts. She and Weavile decide to look at the baseball diamond first. Cacturne and Banette go to the Illusion Shack, where Clefairy and Weavile were "killed" during the murder challenge. Unexpectedly, they find a red and pink key, meaning it belongs to Clefairy and Weavile. Banette suggests they hide it, but Cacturne says they can't play Weavile's game. Banette is hesitant to go into the Illusion Shack due to the trauma he endured there in the fear challenge, so Cacturne goes in alone. His card directs him to "Go to a place where it's wet. Islands galore, and the card is on the floor." He sees another line, telling him to look up. He sees his own reflection, but much more malevolent, in the mirror on the ceiling. It tells him to release his dark side and defeat the competition. Cacturne refuses, but exits the shack very shaken. Swinub realized that the primary victory of the sea was the first victory for the Killer Kyogres, so he and Houndoom are at the top of the cliff from the first challenge, where they found their key. The card tells them their next clue is "In a place of courage, perseverence, and pain. Three queens and two kings fell from their reign. Of the five, three remain." They consider the Illusion Shack, but Houndoom thinks it's unlikely, until he realizes it's referring to the platforms on the King of the Hill challenge, where Gabite, Lopunny, Clefairy, Bellsprout, and Banette fell--three queens and two kings. The last three are all still in the game as well. Swinub agrees and they begin to run there. Clefairy and Weavile jog back from the snowy mountain, realizing their clue was referring to the snow forts they built there. Clefairy reveals in a confessional that she joined with Weavile for two reasons: to keep an eye on her, and to enact a plan that she doesn't reveal yet. Their next clue refers to the Illusion Shack, but before they go, Clefairy proposes a girls' alliance: in exchange for Weavile's help in that night's elimination, Clefairy will help her vote out one of Cacturne's alliance members next time. Weavile doesn't trust her, but Clefairy says she wants to protect herself and Oddish, and will give Weavile the immunity this time for her cooperation. This is all the convincing Weavile needs; she tells Clefairy she wants Houndoom or Cacturne gone and asks Clefairy what she wants. Banette decides to dive underwater for his clue, which referred to the platforms (islands) they used in the water race. He reaches the bottom and finds the key, but is chased out of the lake by an angry Gyarados. Oddish and Bellsprout begin to panic, being unable to find their clue despite the clue clearly referring to that location. Oddish rules out someone hiding it (as it turns out, Clefairy hid it to further her deal with Weavile), but observes that they're running out of time. Houndoom pulls a card from the sewer, where he realized the clue was referring to Venonat facing her fear. The next clue tells him and Swinub to go to a place with "four corners, and red on the sides. And sickly ghosts often hide inside." The only ghosts they can think of are Banette, Mismagius, Gengar, the Dusknoir from the fear challenge, and arguably the Darkrai from the fear challenge as well. The two can't come up with anything but try to brainstorm. Banette recovers from his scare with the Gyarados and reads the next clue, telling about "a dark land, far away. With scorching heat as hot as flame. Where a friend and foe face off, but both are one and the same." Cacturne and Banette both realize quickly that the clue is referring to the desert, where he faced his fear (his dark side). Swinub suddenly realizes that the clue might be referring to the hide-and-seek challenge. Houndoom recalls that Banette and Mismagius hid in a bush, but Gengar hid in the chimney, which fits the description, and was discovered when he sneezed and fell out of the chimney. They rush to the chimney, hoping to beat the others. Clefairy reads a clue about "Mewtwo's greatest prank," which stumps her and Weavile. They consider bargaining with Banette or Mewtwo, but they won't have time and neither will likely help them. Meanwhile, Cacturne finds the clue and he and Banette try getting back to camp first. Banette goes in for a quick confessional before noticing Oddish and Bellsprout's clue taped to the ceiling. Swinub retrieves the key and he and Houndoom manage to open their chest right as Cacturne and Banette arrive in the center of camp. Mew declares them the winners, and Swinub kindly decides to give Houndoom the immunity to prevent Weavile from targeting him. Oddish comforts Bellsprout, saying it wasn't his fault, before Bellsprout gets enraged again. Bellsprout stomps away as Clefairy comes to comfort Oddish, who is worried that Bellsprout doesn't like him anymore. Bellsprout is shocked to hear this, realizing how much he has damaged his relationship with his best friend. Clefairy tells Oddish to vote for Cacturne because she made a deal with Weavile. Bellsprout decides that he's going to have to try to repair his relationship with Oddish however possible. Mew begins the elimination ceremony, first giving Pokeblocks to Houndoom, who is immune, and Swinub, who is safe, followed by Oddish, Clefairy, and Banette, leaving Bellsprout, Cacturne, and Weavile in the final three. He passes out one more Pokeblock to Cacturne before drawing out suspense...in this break, the campers' votes are revealed. Cacturne, Banette, and Houndoom all voted for Weavile, while Oddish voted for Cacturne. Weavile voted for Bellsprout, and Clefairy reveals that she got Swinub to join them in voting for Bellsprout by bribing him with cake. Clefairy is happy, as either Weavile or Bellsprout will be going home. Bellsprout realizes he's let his friends down and hasn't been brave like Lileep asked him to, so he is voting himself off. This means that Mew gives the final Pokeblock to Weavile, shocking almost everyone. Bellsprout admits that he voted for himself, to Oddish's horror. Bellsprout apologizes for his actions and says he wants to leave before it gets worse. He asks Oddish to win for him and bravely leaves the island. In his confessional, he admits he's proud he got so far and after this, he feels better about himself and more confident. He hopes Oddish wins and tells everyone he'll miss them before signing off. Houndoom is irritated that somehow, Weavile slipped by again. Cacturne considers the elimination, since even with Bellsprout voting for himself, he still would have needed three more votes to have been eliminated. They rule out Oddish, before Cacturne realizes Clefairy must have arranged it and bribed Swinub on her side. He then realizes that Weavile and Clefairy have likely made an alliance, and if that's the case, one of them will be the next target. Cast * Banette * Bellsprout * Cacturne * Clefairy * Houndoom * Oddish * Swinub * Weavile Hosts * Mew * Mewtwo Trivia Write the text of your article here! Category:Total Pokemon Series